


Unexpected Findings

by crumbledkiwislime



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbledkiwislime/pseuds/crumbledkiwislime
Summary: A routine trip to Windhelm makes one khajiit aware of the rumors surrounding a certain orphaned kid.[A telling of the beginning of the Dark Brotherhood Questline.]





	Unexpected Findings

~O~O~O~

Qa'Dar came around the bend of the Lower District of Riften just after sunrise. Her talk with Madessi went on for longer than she had originally hoped it would. The argonian had was quite sly with his words and before she really realised it, she was agreeing to help him out once more with finding jewelry making ingredients.

Qa'Dar could only raise a hand to rub at the back of her neck in embarrassment and groan in disbelief as she remembered the list Madesi had given her. Madesi asked for her to find two refined ingots of Malachite and a silver ingot. A short list overall, but it would be a pain to gather.

The silver would be easy to pick up from any of the nearby merchants, as it was much more common, but the Malachite would be harder to come across. If Qa'Dar remembered correctly, there should be a little mine just to the north east of Keyenesgrove that had some veins of it. Once found, she would then be able to-

Qa'Dar froze mid step. Her hand stopped rubbing, her fur ruffled, and her ears pricked and swivled. All trying to locate whatever it was that set off her instincts this time.

She was quick to shift to the side, and into the shadows that would hide her. She keenly glanced around the lower district and its many shadows and alcoves for whatever had set her off. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, she shifted her gaze upwards, towards the morning sky. Again, her eyes found nothing.

The morning was peaceful. Only the sound of guards changing shifts and normal, everyday town life greeted her ears. Not even the wind blew down through the wind tunnel that was Riften's Lower District to ripple the water and rock the boats. Even the muted yelling that came from up above and around the corner didn't sound out of-

Wait.

Yelling?

Why would there be yelling, of all things, at this hour. Most of Riften's citizens were creatures of the day, only waking up a good hour or two after daybreak. The guards were the only reliable ones to be up at this hour, with the occasional merchant, store owner, or thieves guild member mixed in.

Momentarily perplexed, she slid down the wall into a leaning crouch. While perplexed, she was both curious and nervous about the noise as well.

On one hand, she could continue around the bend and head up the stairs to check it out, or she could enter the tunnels at the base of the stairs that would take her to the guild. On the other, she was still new to the town and its residents.

While the town's folk seemed to be mostly fine with those who were not nords, she did not wish to push her luck.

If it did turn out to be a fight happening above, she would not be able to rely on the other residents to take her side in the matter, nor would she be able to guess at what their next move may be.

She gnawed on the inside of her check as she thought it over. It would be interesting to see what the commotion was all about, especially in this boring corner of Skyrim's land. But would the possible risk be worth it?

Right.

Mind made up, she straightened her back and shifted away from the wall.

With her ears still focused on the early morning ruckus, Qa'Dar turned and left the way she had originally came. There were stairs on that side of Riften's Lower District as well.

It seemed that tonight, she'd finally have a reason to use the back entrance into the guild.

~O~O~O~

**Author's Note:**

> Woot! New fic! :D
> 
> Feel free to comment!  
> I'm curious to know what you think about the fic. :3


End file.
